(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, in a wireless communication device, a spurious image frequency is restrained with an electronic circuit such as an image rejection mixer. The image rejection mixer has a distributor generating two signals having a different phase difference from a base signal. T. Yamaji et al., ISSCC98/Feb. 7, 1998/Salon 7/2:30 PM DIGEST OF TECHNICAL PAPERS PP368-370 (1998) discloses an example of a distributor having a buffer amplifier.